The continued growth of Internet has resulted in the increasing use of digital media, which includes audio, video, and a combination thereof. However, limited bandwidth and transmission speeds over the Internet still make the real-time transmission of digital media difficult since the source feed may be of high resolution, of a large size, and/or of an essentially random nature, thereby making the source feed difficult to compress instantaneously for real-time transmission.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for systems, methods, and computer program products that facilitate in the compression and transmission of digital media. Additionally, there is a need in the industry for reliability encoding and decoding invisible digital watermarks within the digital media for determining unauthorized distribution of such digital media.